The Five Scarves - Genso No Seishin, Genso No Fukushu
by RaceProUK
Summary: [One-shot, prequel to Elemental Destiny] This story of when Commander Aquila Kawaguchi and his father Captain Shankara Kawaguchi crossed paths with Lord Arktivus Brevon. It was a meeting that did not go smoothly…
1. Chapter 1

[1 year Avalician before the Brevon Incident]

In the stark bleakness of the interstellar void, a solitary spacecraft cruises at sub-light speed, undergoing minor repairs. On the bridge, Captain Shankara Kawaguchi is monitoring the progress. After reviewing the status of the repairs, and satisfied everything is proceeding smoothly, he retires to his ready room. As he settles down to nap, he is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he barks.

"Commander Kawaguchi, sir," comes the reply.

Shankara relaxes and smiles warmly. "Ah, Aquila my boy! Come in!"

The door slides open to reveal Commander Aquila Kawaguchi with a few cuts and abrasions marking his mottled grey scales. "I'm here to report on my mission," he reveals as he enters the room, the door closing behind him.

"No need to be so formal, son," Shankara assures, sitting up on the sofa. "At least, not in private."

"As you wish, father," Aquila agrees, taking up a chair opposite Shankara. "The mission started well, but we encountered-"

"Don't worry about all that," Shankara waves dismissively. "All I want to know is, did you get it?"

Now it's Aquila's turn to smile. "Of course," he confirms, taking an emerald the size of a deck of playing cards out of his right pocket. "One Wood Crystal, finally back in the right hands."

"Wonderful!" Shankara grins as he takes the Crystal. "So long as it's genuine," he adds with caution, examining the Crystal. After a few moments, he grins again. "And this is _definitely_ genuine!"

"How can you tell?" Aquila asks.

"Bionic eye," Shankara reminds. "While you were planetside, I reprogrammed it to recognise the Crystal's unique signature: there isn't an emerald in the Universe with an electromagnetic profile like this one. And the other Crystals are the same, be they ruby, diamond, citrine, or sapphire."

"I think I'll be scheduling an upgrade soon," Aquila decides.

"Don't be too hasty, son," Shankara advises. "Not everyone is as fortunate as I am. I've lost too many men over the years when their bodies rejected upgrades. That's why I set up such a thorough testing and approval process, a process I insist you go through before getting any upgrade."

"Of course," Aquila agrees. "Though I don't see how I could fail."

"It always pays to make certain." Shankara stands and walks over to a sturdy and securely locked display cabinet. With a wave of his hand over the scanner, the cabinet unlocks. Shankara places the Wood Crystal in its allotted mount, then closes the cabinet door, which locks automatically. "RFID," he muses as he returns to his seat, referring to the tiny microchip embedded in his palm. "Even after all these centuries of technological development, such an antiquated toy is still the most effective way of securing a valuable treasure."

"No matter how antiquated, technology is to be celebrated and harnessed," Aquila states.

"And once we have all five Crystals, we can start rebuilding our shattered empire," Shankara continues. "Ryusekai will rise once again!"

"How long do you think it'll take to find the other three Crystals?" Aquila asks, a little concerned.

"As long as it takes," Shankara replies. "We got lucky seventeen years ago when we visited Avalice and found the Fire Crystal, just as we got lucky now with the Wood Crystal. We'll just have to hope we get lucky again soon."

"I hope so, otherwise we'll _never_ find all the Crystals," Aquila sighs.

"It vexes me too, son," Shankara agrees. "But there's no sense fretting about it." Shankara activates his wrist communicator. "Captain to Engineering: how long until the hyperdrive is functional?"

"Another hour, cap'n," comes the reply.

"Very well," Shankara acknowledges. "Let me know as soon as you're finished." A second tap terminates the connection.

"He should be able to get the hyperdrive going in half that time," Aquila growls. "Want me to give him some 'encouragement'?"

"No, it's fine," Shankara decides. "On the grand scale of things, half an hour is nothing."

"But-"

"Patience is a virtue, son. Please show some."

"If you insist," Aquila sighs.

* * *

An hour later, with the hyperdrive fully operational, the Ryusekai starship RAS-1701 _Genso No Seishin_ vanishes into hyperspace as its crew continues the hunt for the Elemental Crystals.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Commander Aquila is performing a routine inspection patrol, checking that the crew members are all pulling their weight properly. With Medical, Security, and Marines inspected, Aquila begins to make his way to Engineering. As he's riding the elevator down, his wrist communicator vibrates.

Aquila activates the communicator. "Commander Kawaguchi reporting."

"How's the inspection going?" Captain Shankara asks.

"Well enough," Aquila reports. "Had to discipline a couple of louts in the Marines though."

"When you say 'discipline'…"

"Light injuries," Aquila assures. "They're fit to fight."

"Good," Shankara replies. "We may need them."

"What's up?"

"Come to the bridge," Shankara commands. "I'll brief you here."

* * *

Five minutes later, Aquila joins his father on the bridge.

"Does that ship look familiar to you?" Shankara asks his son, pointing to the steel blue starship on the viewscreen.

Aquila takes a long look at the starship, taking in the eight curved fins sweeping back from the nose, the bullet-like fuselage, the oversized engines that form the tail, and the hints of purple iridescence where the hull catches the starlight just right. "Whoever it is, I get the feeling we don't want to mess with them."

"Exactly," Shankara agrees. "The lieutenant is keeping us far enough away to stay out of trouble until we've worked out who it is. Speaking of… Lieutenant, any results from the scans?"

"Correlating the data with the stolen Coalition database, sir," the lieutenant replies. "I'll have the results moment- I have a positive ID sir."

"And?" Shankara prompts impatiently.

"The ship is called _Dreadnought_ , and its captain is Lord Arktivus Brevon," the lieutenant reports. "According to the records, he's one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy, sir."

"Brevon," Shankara repeats. "I've heard some… _disturbing_ stories about him. Lieutenant, get us out of here."

"Aye-aye, sir," the lieutenant acknowledges as he turns the ship around and starts to plot a course.

Suddenly, the attack alarm bursts into life.

"Target lock!" the lieutenant barks, frantically working to raise the shields and begin evasive manœuvres.

"Get us out of here _now!_ " Shankara commands urgently.

But it's too late: the ship lurches as the missiles strike.

"Damage report!" Shankara yells as he picks himself up off the floor and sprints to his seat, Aquila taking his station at the tactical console a moment later.

"Hyperdrive is crippled, impulse engines have powered down, and weapons are offline," Aquila reports. "Diverting all available power to shields."

"Incoming hail, sir," the lieutenant announces. "It's Brevon."

"Commander, get weapons back online. Lieutenant, turn us around and put Brevon on screen," Shankara commands.

The viewscreen switches to the bridge of _Dreadnought_ , on which Brevon is sat in an opulent, ornate, and intimidating throne. "It has come to my attention you possess items that are of considerable interest to me," he informs menacingly. "I offer you a simple choice. Surrender the Crystals, and I _might_ let you live."

"I will not be intimidated by a coward who fires unprovoked," Shankara growls in response. "We'll only surrender when we're dead."

"That can be arranged," Brevon promises.


	3. Chapter 3

The viewscreen goes blank as Brevon terminates the connection.

"Red Alert! Battle stations!" Shankara declares. "Commander, weapons status."

"Missiles online, laser turrets offline," Aquila reports.

"Lieutenant, report engine status," Shankara continues.

"Thrusters online, impulse engines reinitialising," the lieutenant reports.

"Lieutenant, evasive manœuvres," Shankara commands. "Commander, target Brevon's shields and targetting systems, and fire at will."

"Aye-aye sir," Aquila and the lieutenant chorus.

Thrusters burning at maximum, _Genso No Seishin_ banks hard to starboard just in time to avoid another pair of missiles, which glance off the shields and explode harmlessly. Moments later, Aquila returns fire, but _Dreadnought_ 's shields shrug off the missiles without even a flicker. _Dreadnought_ then begins to move, using its impulse engines to try and outmanœuvre _Genso No Seishin_ , in order to attack the more vulnerable tail of the Ryusekai starship.

Shankara opens communications to Engineering. " _Get the impulse engines working now!_ " he demands.

"I'm tryin'!" comes the reply. "The first hit hurt us bad!"

" _I don't care!_ " Shankara barks. " _Do whatever you have to, JUST GET THEM WORKING!_ "

"Laser turrets online!" Aquila reports. "Brevon's launched fighters!" he adds a moment later.

"Are the turret autotrackers working?" Shankara asks.

"No," Aquila answers.

Shankara curses violently. "I'll take the turrets," he decides.

As Brevon's fighters close in on _Genso No Seishin_ , Shankara tries to pick them off with the turrets while Aquila focusses on firing missiles at _Dreadnought_. Shankara gets a few lucky shots, but the swarm is too large for a single person to track, and within minutes, _Genso No Seishin_ is surrounded. The fighters pummel the starship's shields, probing for a weak spot. In contrast, _Dreadnought_ 's shields shrug off all the missiles Aquila can fire with barely a flicker.

On the bridge of _Dreadnought_ , Brevon smiles wickedly as he watches the battle unfold on the viewscreen. "Prepare _Absolution_ ," he commands as he stands. "I wish to obtain the Crystals in person."

The two starships continue to exchange fire. _Genso No Seishin_ 's shields flicker and weaken with every hit, but _Dreadnought_ 's hold firm. Eventually, the shields on _Genso No Seishin_ can take no more: they fail with a brief yet spectacular flare as the generator overloads. The fighters waste no time in taking out the thrusters, turrets, and missile tubes, then ensure the impulse engines cannot be brought online. With _Genso No Seishin_ crippled, the fighters return to _Dreadnought_.

On the bridge of _Genso No Seishin_ , silence falls.

"Report," Shankara requests quietly.

"All weapons destroyed, and the shield generator has burnt itself out," Aquila reports solemnly. "Fires have broken out across the ship, and the emergency containment systems have sealed most of the crew in the lower decks."

"Can we move?" Shankara asks.

"Hyperdrive, impulse, and thrusters are all out of commission," the lieutenant adds.

"So we're drifting unarmed and defenceless," Shankara concludes. "Activate the distress beacon."

"Another ship is approaching," Aquila reports, spotting a new blip on the ship's radar. "It's not a fighter… It looks like a shuttlecraft."

"Lock down the hangar," Shankara commands.

"Already done," Aquila confirms.

Shankara opens communications to Engineering. "Estimated time before the engines are repaired," he requests.

"The damage is too great," comes the reply. "I cannae repair it. We have no choice but to wait for rescue."

"How's backup power and life support?" Shankara asks.

"It'll last eleven days if we turn off all non-vital systems."

"Then do that." Shankara cuts communications a second before every system on the ship shuts down except life support, artificial gravity, and emergency lighting.

Suddenly, the ship shudders violently. "Hangar breach," Aquila reports. "We've been boarded."

Shankara stands, unholsters his pistol, and checks it's fully loaded. "I'm not going down without a fight," he declares in resignation. "Anyone who wants to stand with me, you're more than welcome."

"I'll stand by you, father," Aquila decides, standing and checking his own pistol.

"I thought you would," Shankara smiles. "Lieutenant, you have the bridge."

"Aye-aye, sir," the lieutenant acknowledges.

The captain and commander leave the bridge in silence, and make their way to the hangar for their last stand.


	4. Chapter 4

At the door to the hangar, Aquila pauses to check the status display. "Looks like the emergency shutter's in place," he reports. "Air pressure is on the low side, but not enough to worry about."

"I never expected to go out like this," Shankara admits. "I'd always hoped our mission would be successful, and I could retire on the coast and die of old age."

"At least we'll go down fighting," Aquila assures.

"As father and son," Shankara replies.

Together, the dragons enter the hangar.

 _Absolution_ stands in the centre of the hangar behind Lord Brevon, who is flanked by a dozen Shade Troopers. "It appears victory is mine," Brevon greets. "Hand over the Crystals, and I'll make your deaths quick and painless."

The dragons take aim at Brevon. "Leave while you still can," Shankara commands.

"How amusing to think you can defeat me," Brevon replies.

"It's easy to be confident when you outnumber your opponents thirteen to two," Aquila growls.

Brevon signals to his troops to return to _Absolution_. "As you insist on fighting, I will play along," Brevon states, drawing his venom-enriched knife. To the dragons, it's the size of a sword. "But know that I do not need my troops to defeat a couple of dragons."

The dragons open fire, unleashing a full magazine each, but Brevon shrugs off every bullet. Showing surprising speed for someone so large, Brevon closes the gap between him and the dragons. Shankara and Aquila dive for cover to avoid the charge.

"Hiding will not help you," Brevon hisses. "It will only delay the inevitable."

Discarding his empty firearm, Aquila jumps out of cover and charges a Dragon Boost, followed a second later by his father doing the same. The double-hit knocks Brevon back, cracking his armour. Brevon turns as the dragons follow up their attack, blocking the flurry of punches and kicks with ease, toying with the dragons.

Moments later, the dragons leap back to prepare another Dragon Boost, but Brevon doesn't give them the chance. Spreading his cape like a bat's wings, he flies straight at the dragons, knocking them both flat to the floor. Before they have a chance to recover, Brevon turns and pins them both to the floor, his hands gripping their throats. "Like I said, I do not need my troops to defeat a couple of dragons," he growls as he stands, holding the dragons a few feet above the floor. "Now, where are the Crystals?"

"We'll never tell," Shankara grunts, trying in vain to loosen Brevon's iron grip.

"We'll see about that," Brevon growls. "Syntax, I require your assistance in this matter."

A green and black twin-tentacled robot appears over Brevon's shoulder. ++Which one do you want me to torture?++

"That is a good question," Brevon muses. "Do we torture the captain, or his son? Choices, choices…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I have reached a decision," Brevon announces, looking directly at Shankara.

++Very well.++ Syntax moves round behind Shankara and seats herself on his head. Shankara screams in agony as Syntax extends electrodes through the dragon's skull and into his brain.

With Syntax holding Shankara firmly, Brevon releases his grip. "Now, what do I do with you?" he asks himself, turning to Aquila.

"You'll never get away with this," Aquila growls.

"Oh, but I already have," Brevon corrects. "In moments I will have the Crystals, and you will be of no further concern to me."

Syntax finishes her work and retracts her electrodes, dropping the unconscious Shankara to the floor. ++I have the location of the Crystals.++

"Fetch them for me," Brevon commands.

Syntax disappears, reappearing seconds later with both the Fire and Wood Crystals. Brevon drops Aquila and pins him there with his boot, then takes the Crystals from Syntax. "Where are the other three?"

++There were only two in the case,++ Syntax informs. ++They are also the only two present on this ship.++

"Then we have no further business here," Brevon concludes.

++Shall we kill the dragons?++

"No," Brevon decides. "Let's leave them to the harshness of the interstellar vacuum."

Brevon returns to _Absolution_ , Syntax following.

Aquila stiffly rolls over and crawls over to Shankara. "Father?" he asks, trying to wake the captain. "Wake up, we need to get out of here!" But Shankara doesn't respond. Aquila checks his father's vital signs: Shankara's pulse is weak, but it's regular. "I'll get you somewhere safe," Aquila promises.

 _Absolution_ 's engines start. The ship lifts off from the floor and turns towards the emergency shutter.

Aquila watches in horror as the ship turns. _No… he can't be serious…_

 _Absolution_ 's engines wind up to maximum thrust.

Aquila curses, knowing he cannot save his father. Desperate to survive, he sprints for the hangar entrance.

 _Absolution_ accelerates through the emergency shutter and out into space.

Aquila dives through the door against the outrushing air, but he doesn't quite make it all the way through. The emergency door slams shut on his legs, crushing them completely. Shaking from the pain, Aquila looks around desperately for help, but there's no-one around. _I'm sorry father…_

As Aquila loses consciousness, he hallucinates the lieutenant rushing to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquila stirs as he wakes slowly. _What happened to me? How did I survive? Where am I?_ Opening his eyes, all he sees is an off-white blur that slowly resolves into an array of ceiling lights softly lighting the clinically pastel blue walls. _A medical bay. Makes sense, but something feels… wrong._ Slowly, Aquila pulls himself up into a seated position. _That blanket looks too flat…_ Aquila lifts the blanket, revealing… nothing.

The memories come flooding back.

Aquila's cry of rage and despair echoes down the corridor.

* * *

"You were lucky to have survived," the doctor finishes.

"I don't feel lucky," Aquila sighs. "I lost my ship, my crew, my father, and my legs."

"You have proven to be suitable for augmentation though," the doctor informs. "So you'll get new legs."

"That's the first piece of good news I've heard," Aquila replies.

"There's another bit of good news," the doctor adds. "Your lieutenant survived too. In fact, you owe him your life."

"So I _didn't_ hallucinate that… How is he?"

"He's fine," the doctor answers. "Unfortunately, the rest of the crew perished before we could rescue them."

"May they be shown mercy in the afterlife," Aquila prays.

The commander and the doctor share a moment's silence in respect to the deceased crew.

"Commodore Maki will be along in a few hours to debrief you and discuss your augmetics requirements," the doctor informs. "Until then, I advise you rest."

"Sure," Aquila agrees. "One more thing before you go though: how long was I out?"

"Four days," the doctor informs.

Aquila simply nods.

* * *

A few hours later, as promised, Commodore Maki meets with Aquila.

"I know you've been through the wringer, but the admiral is on my case," Maki explains. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"May as well get it over with," Aquila states flatly.

"Don't worry, I won't take long with the boring bits," Maki assures. "I just want to confirm the items that were stolen when _Genso No Seishin_ was raided, and who stole them."

"The ship is _Dreadnought_ , the bastard is Lord Arktivus Brevon, and the stolen items are the Fire and Wood Crystals," Aquila explains quickly.

"Of all the things he could steal…" Maki sighs in exasperation. "The admiral will want to send out a ship to recover them, of course."

"One ship won't be enough to defeat Brevon," Aquila advises.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Maki instructs. "Until then, we focus on getting the Metal, Earth, and Water Crystals. Now, onto more immediate matters: your new augmentations. Obviously new legs, and if you agree, we'll replace your hips too. Are there any other upgrades you want to receive?"

"A few," Aquila admits. "In fact, I've made a list."

Maki takes the list Aquila hands him. "Well, I can't guarantee you'll get _all_ of these, but we'll see what we can do."

"Who's going to captain the new mission?" Aquila asks.

"You are," Maki reveals.

"But I'm not a captain," Aquila reminds.

"Not according to your new uniform and insignia," Maki corrects.

"But-"

"You're by far the best qualified to captain this new mission," Maki assures. "And be honest, you want to get back out there and finish what your father was unfortunately denied completing."

"I cannot deny that, sir," Aquila agrees.


	7. Chapter 7

Eight days later, the newly-augmented Captain Aquila Kawaguchi arrives in the hangar to await the shuttle that will take him to his new craft. Aside from his new legs and hips, Aquila's augmentations include enhanced arm musculature, ribcage armour, and flexi-steel hair whips, and his blood has been infused with an army of nanomachines that allow him to maintain full alertness without the need for sleep. Holstered within his new right thigh is a semi-automatic pistol, and in the left, a long-range taser capable of hitting a target from forty feet away.

Aquila halts in front of Commodore Maki. "Comman… Captain Aquila Kawaguchi, reporting as instructed sir," he salutes.

"At ease, captain," Maki salutes in return. "I see your augs are functioning well. Any issues so far?"

"I'm still getting used to them, sir, but so far, it's been good," Aquila answers. "Although regulating my enhanced strength is proving trickier than expected… I'm afraid there's a few broken door handles."

"Door handles are cheap," Maki assures. "You'll get used to it soon enough. Ready to see your new command?"

"Aye-aye, sir!" Aquila replies enthusiastically.

Maki leads Aquila onto the shuttle that landed beside them as they talked. Once aboard and seated, the shuttle takes off and leaves the hangar, heading to the docking bay.

"Based on the information from the black box recovered from _Genso No Seishin_ , the information you provided, and information liberated from the Coalition of Planets, RAS-1864 has been modified to make it much easier to avoid detection by hostile forces," Maki explains. "Unlike most Ryusekai ships, RAS-1864 is painted matt black instead of gunmetal grey, and it is fitted with a sophisticated electromagnetic shield that attenuates and randomises the ship's electromagnetic signature. These two factors should make you invisible to most scanners and telescopes, but as with anything, it's not perfect, so be cautious. The ship is also fitted with a new version of our hyperdrive that is quicker to engage, and its compact size compared to _Genso No Seishin_ makes it more manœuvrable under impulse power. In short, RAS-1864 is one of the most advanced starships we've ever built. It's fitting that it is being captained by a dragon fitted with one of our most advanced augmetics technologies."

"I can't wait to see it," Aquila admits.

"Then look out the window," Maki smiles.

Aquila turns to face the window. "Wow," he breathes as his eyes play over the hull of RAS-1864. "She's certainly something to behold."

"She is a fine vessel," Maki agrees. "There is one thing she lacks though: a name."

"I know what to call her," Aquila states.

"Then you have the honour of naming her," Maki decides. "What shall it be?"

"There is only one name a ship of mine could ever have," Aquila answers. " _Genso No Fukushu_."

"An apt name," Maki agrees. "I shall inform the admiral of your decision immediately."

* * *

Six hours later, with preparations complete and the ship officially named, Aquila enters the bridge and takes his seat in the centre. "Lieutenant, report."

"All systems fully operational, sir," the lieutenant reports. "And if I may, sir, it's good to be working with you again."

"It's favourable to have my loyal lieutenant at my side," Aquila replies. "I trust that you will show the same loyalty you showed to my father, may he rest in peace?"

"Aye, sir," the lieutenant agrees.

"Glad to hear it. Now, take us out."

The lieutenant engages the impulse engines. Slowly, RAS-1864 _Genso No Fukushu_ slides out of the dock and into open space.

Aquila activates the ship's tannoy. "Attention all crew: Welcome aboard _Genso No Fukushu_. As you know, our mission is to search for and retrieve the Elemental Crystals from wherever they may be within the galaxy. However, instead of bringing them straight back to Ryusekai, we will instead use them to build a fleet, and cleanse the galaxy of Lord Arktivus Brevon and his forces. Once that task is done, we will return home. Anyone who is not comfortable with this change, make yourselves known."

Not one of the crew replies.

"Good to know I have the support of my whole crew," Aquila smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

[99 days Avalician after the Kingdom Stone Heist]

In the trees a hundred yards from the entrance to an underground bunker deep in the Avalician countryside, a lone bat waits, listening intently to the fight brewing within. She is surprised to hear a motorcycle approach, but she pays no attention to the wildcat and puppy riding it, nor the purple dragon‑girl who accompanies them. Moments later, the door to the bunker is destroyed as a huge fireball flies out of the bunker, propelling a quicksilver‑clad hare a hundred feet before he lands and slides another fifty feet. _There's no doubting they're using the Fire and Metal Crystals._

As the fight progresses, the bat watches on, noting that the Fire Crystal is being wielded by a vixen, and that the dragon-girl unexpectedly has the Water Crystal in her possession. The bat remains concealed as the dragon-girl defeats the vixen, using the steam and dust cloud produced by the final clash to make her escape.

* * *

An hour later, the bat reunites with a peregrine falcon on the outskirts of Shang Mu.

"Ah, Akairo," the peregrine greets. "I trust you found something?"

"Yes Hayabusa," Akairo reports. "Hanna Skarlett and Rob Stiil definitely have the Elemental Crystals. Evidently, they obtained them after the Elementals' compound burned down, although it seems they have caused conflict between them. I also saw Sash Lilac with the Water Crystal, though I get the feeling she only has it on loan."

"That's three confirmed functional," Hayabusa summarises. "Presumably, the other two are, although we've yet to see proof. I wonder if it was Hanna and Rob that torched the compound."

"It's a possibility. Anyway, even if it turns out the Wood and Earth Crystals are actually duds, three out of five is still worth reporting," Akairo reminds. "And unlike when the Ethereal had them, we _know_ they're genuine."

"Agreed. I'll send a message to the captain."

"Shall I continue my surveillance?"

"I think that is wise."

* * *

Many lightyears away, Captain Aquila enters the bridge of _Genso No Fukushu_. "Lieutenant, report."

"No news on the Crystals, sir," the lieutenant reports. "Ship systems are nominal, and- Excuse me sir, incoming message."

"Who from?"

"Agent Hayabusa, sir."

"Hayabusa… oh yes, I remember. Father recruited him on… I forget the name. Some awful backwards mudball. What's the message?"

"A moment please sir, it's not yet finished transmitting."

"Very well."

A moment's silence.

"Captain?"

"Yes lieutenant?"

"We have a confirmed location."


End file.
